Kulyog the Vendor
Artist - Matsutake Umeo Detailed Summary Known as the owner of the mobile Jack of all Traders Galore, a service shop that has a lot of wares. She is one of the many existing vendors of the kingdom and one of the few who chooses to travel to distant nations and countries. Having gained a lot of experience in traveling, she's very influential with other traders and knows very much about what to sell and how to haggle with any customers. She's not a bad person and the variety of tasks and services she handles guarantees many customers all the time, but even she's unsatisfied with this line of life sometimes. That said, she would never give it up and preferred her nomadic-esque way of life. Personality Kulyog is a bit passive and easygoing. Her way of acting has always looked as if she's lazy and doesn't want to apply effort into anything. Usually choosing to pick the option that doesn't trouble her the most. This is why she often shows distress or annoyance whenever Aizawa gets involved with her whether directly or indirectly since she seems to be the root of her problems. This also shows in her works and discussion with magic. Though others hold it on a sophisticated level, Kulyog has little interest in it and treats it as a tool. While others treat it as a difficult art to master and that it carries privilege Kulyog merely treats it as a skill that can be used in any other way. This belief of "Nothing special about it except for the benefits it provides" may often cause her to look down on other mages and scholars who cite magic as a wonderful idea. She's at a level where she holds little pride in having excellent knowledge in magic and merely uses it to help boost her image as a good person. It's certainly not her primary goal. However when working she becomes more focused and professional, retaining a more cheerful attitude when handling customers. More effort is put into trying to maintain a welcoming attitude to anyone who shows interest in her shop and potential customers. Other's opinions Customer A I managed to come by and visit her shop several times during my travel. She's actually quite friendly to any new customer and she knows her stuff well. Whether be it appraisal, figuring out what a weapon can do, how much something is worth. I don't feel like she's trying to take advantage of anyone and she seems like she has the satisfaction of the customer as her goal. I wish there's more like her. Been her customer whenever she's around for a year now. Customer B She's a bit of a bitch honestly. I only visited her shop several times but she wasn't very friendly when I asked about stuff. Always saying she's out of stock and how I should reserve whenever there's something so high quality. It's her job to always be in stock. Not to mention she hates my partner. What is she? Against non-humans or something? Seriously, the nerve. Customer C Good business. Straight to the point. Acts differently based on the customer. Random Scholar I can't be comfortable with her. She has something off about her. She's a nice enough person as a whole but I just can't bear to like her. I'm not sure if she's being arrogant but the way she talks to others. It just doesn't feel right. I don't know. Aizawa Teach?? Teach is pretty great!! She taught me healing magic and a lot of lessons. Of course, she's also pretty bitchy and gets angry a lot. I'm not surprised if people hates her cause she's a weirdo like that. But everyone from where I came from respects her. Well, respect and hate can be mixed together anyway. She's not a bad person!! She's cool!! Physical Appearance: *She has short hair only reaching up to the nape of her neck. It's dark blue that's almost black and can sometimes trick the eye. It seems to be much brighter at the tips and implies that she used to dye her hair color bright blue. *Brown amber eyes. Kinda has that piercing look on them. So cool! It'll make any shoplifter stop! She can even shut shut up Nage when he gets too boring! (Commentary provided by Aizawa) Capabilities Magic - Magic is developed based on the bloodline of a person and how much exposure they have to direct mana itself. Direct mana can only reach others in dangerous locations such as perilous peaks of mountains or areas that have been overexposed to such interferences. Not only that but magic is treated more as a systematic way of altering properties of what's around you in order to suit you. Various effects can be created but it is done so by using what energy one has. Take note that magic can be described in many different ways but for convenience's sake the more dominant term for it is magic. In this case, Kulyog is very skilled in what she can influence. Her level of experience is not easy to mimic. *'Lightning Magic' - The art of manipulating the flow of energy. Electricity has been researched before by not just scholars but even engineers in certain futuristic kingdoms. Some of them can apply it practically while others have yet to discover its founding factors and are thus unable to use it. Mages who can use this ability would often be able to do so much with such an ability, but it requires a lot of fine-tuning and can sometimes blow up on their user's faces. It's not a particularly rare ability but the efficiency of it varies between mages. *'Healing Magic' - The art of healing is to utilize the energy around and to apply it to the body. However, the complexity of this is understated. Knowledge of biology, the body, and any interference between types of mana and what can the body accept differs in every location and person. It's not as easy as it sounds and learning healing magic is a valuable capability. Though it isn't rare it just happens that most of the healers happen to be a bit greedy for their services that require a lot of work and effort. After all, what they do is very dangerous and cannot be easily replicated. Equipment She is a traveling vendor and thus handles many many equipment and consumables. Due to this, she makes a lot of use of what she trades and has a large assortment of them. Depending on her mood or a situation she can be seen with various equipment put on. Combat Summary 'Tier ' Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:Female Characters Category:Paraiso Saga Characters